A dish away from collection
by SorakoMizumi
Summary: Soulmates are common in this world. However Yukihira/Mizumi Sora is one of the people who, instead of a soulmate, is a part of a four mated soul group. What's worse, all of them are chefs competing for the top spot in Totsuki Academy. What will Sora do to succeed in her career, love life, and school life all at the same time. "Moving forward is a sign of evolution."
1. Yukihira Sora- Character Information

Yukihira Sora

Name: Yukihira Sora (Current)

Mizumi Sora (Previous)

Age: 16

Familial Relationships: Saiba (Yukihira) Joichiro (Adopted Father)- Alive

Yukihira Soma (Adopted Brother)- Alive

Mizumi Kenji (Birth Father)- Deceased

Mizumi Kotori (Birth Mother)- Deceased

Etc...

Affiliation: Totsuki Tea House and Culinary Academy (Student)

Celest Royale Executive Arts Middle School (Graduate)

SHINO's (Chef-in-training)

Central Square (Chef-in-training)

Celeste Zodiac 13 (1st Ranked-Libra)

Cooking Style: Evolution Cooking- a type of cooking in where the chef is able to constantly upgrade a dish from its basic form to satisfy the wants and needs of the customer. It is also a combination of Observational Cooking, Knowledge Cooking, and Mastery Cooking.

Special Abilitie(s): Sensitive/Enhanced Senses, Photographic Memory, and Knife Skills.

Cooking Specialty: Is flexible in her cusine style but prefers Sweets and European Cusine most. Is also a licenced bartender.

Likes: Training, Cooking, Her Family, Her Friends, Reading, Making new recettes (good or bad), Her bosses, Formalities, Polite people, Her soulmates, etc.

Dislikes: Disrespectful People, Arrogance, Bullies, Canceled Meetings, Tardiness, Over reliance, Laziness, Destructiveness.

History: Sora was born as a lady of a household despite being the 13th born child and the only female in the family.

Her Parents passed away due to an unfortunate accident. Her brothers are not able to take care of her due to their duties to fulfill in the family business.

Sora, understanding the situation she was in, agreed to stay with one of her father's best friends, Saiba Joichiro, who had a son that was as old as her.

She, having the passion for cooking unlike her brothers, got along well with the Yukihira household and was adopted to become Joichiro's daughter with the consent of all 13 members left of the Mizumi family for discretion as well.

When she turned 5 years old she recieved her soul marks and one of them matched Soma's only soulmark.

Sora traveled the world for training when she turned 8 years old and trained for 3 years.

When she returned, Soma confessed his love and cementing their established open relationship.

In the period where Sora traveled, she met all her brothers personally and gained many friends in the process as well.

Soulmates and Soulmarks: (Soulmarks are vague art forms in the beginning, showing their favorite object or an indication to their character, but when they touch their soulmate it will turn into an artwork of their soulmate's name(s) and have and elaborate mural of art as well.)

Yukihira Soma- A white ribbon around her ankle, His name in red with a fire dragon decorating her upper right back.

Aldini Takumi- Mezzaluna on her nape, His name in gold with a golden phoenix decorating her left thigh.

Hayama Akira- A cinnamon roll bundle on the right of her navel, His name in silver with a fox wrapped around her lower breast.

Kurokiba Ryo- A red bandana around her left wrist, His name in black with a black tribal wolf splattered from her mid back and curls up to her upper left back reaching above her right breast.

Personality: A really polite and composed person.

She may seem cold at first but when you get to know her then she is a very reliable and comforting person to be around with.

She is seemingly mysterious but is actually an open book.

Her soulmates love seeing her smile since she only shows her real smile around them.

She loves to cuddle.

She is a very affectionate person and also very modest as well.

She is not easily jealous but when she is her soulmates tries very hard not to get aroused due to her being more assertive and seductive towards them.

She loves it when she cooks for others and loves eating others food as well.

She is a supportive person and knows what to say when others are feeling down.

She is also very compassionate about things and tend to be self sacrificing most of the time.

She is claustrophobic.

She tends to mother hen other people.

She is very strict when in comes to her standards of herself, thus pushing herself more than necessary.

When people badmouth her appearance, she becomes timid and insecure about it but her soulmates comfort her and confront her about it majority of the time even if she hides it very well.

Appearance: Sora has silvery-blue hair (akin to a cloudy sky) and heterochromatic metalic silver and metalic blue eyes.

She has a tendency to fringe her hair to her right side, covering her silver eye, and wearing her hair in a braided crown with two long strands of her hair left framing her face.

She likes wearing white long sleeved turtle necks and black jeans with black combat boots and a snow white fur or leather jacket in winter and white tube tops with black skirts with black leggings and black dance shoes with a long white sleeveless trenchcoats on summer days.

If in the Yukihira Diner, she wears the usual Yukihira diner uniform.

Her chef uniform is the same as Akira's but in white with sky blue linings instead.

On the corner of her chef outfit, a silver moon with black stars and a gold sun rays embroidered in it with her name written in scarlet.

She wears a long silver ribbon on her neck that she removes to pull her hair back and ties it around her shoulders when she finishes cooking and returning it back to her neck after her shift.

When cooking, she wears garter shoes with grip soles for easy movement but not slippery footwear.

At school she wears the white undershirt with the male's necktie and her outer uniform just hangs loosely on her arms.

Her school skirt is cut on one side, showing her cycling shorts and a holster for her personal cutlery and some of her spices.

She wears high cut white boots alongside her uniform as well.

She also wears chain cuffs on her ears and wears thin framed glasses when not at work.

Her knife case has her old Libra first seat logo on the lower right side with her name on the upper left side as well.

Her knife case has 13 knives, all of which are different types given by her fellow zodiac seats and Soma. Her collection will gain 5 more as the story goes on.


	2. First Plate: First Dish

-**_Sumire Street Shopping District: Yukihira Diner_**-

**DISGUSTING**

That's the only way to describe what he's making.

"_...!? Disgusting!_" I shifted my head to look outside the door and saw him eating his creation while chuckling darkly and covering his eyes.

"_They don't go together at all... They're a devastatingly bad match!_"

I went outside to see him properly, grabbing one of his creations as well and kneeling down infront of him in seiza on the flat cement surface.

"_Hey... Sora..._" I looked at him, tilting my head "_What?" _He smirked.

"_Squid tentacles and peanut butter... I can't help laughing, it tastes so disgusting... Worse that your chili soya mochi last week..." _I smiled softly at him, silently disagreeing.

His name is Yukihira Soma and I'm his adopted sister, Yukihira Sora.

We are the _sous chefs _of our family diner named Yukihira Diner.

We're 15 and we have been cooking ever since Soma learned how to use a knife when we were 3 years old.

And he is one of my _soulmates_.

Soulmates have been recorded from the beginning of time and I am one of the unusual people who has more than 2 soulmates.

Soulmates are basically people who are chosen by fate to compliment the other.

Soulmates have marks on their bodies that symbolise the character of their soulmate.

Soulmarks are known to be known when the children turn 5 years old.

Once a person meets their soulmate l, the mark will change to their soulmate's name with a different design to accompany it.

Soma's soulmark before we 'met' was a white long ribbon that encircled my left ankle, but when I woke him up for breakfast on the day after his 5th birthday, his mark changed to his name in scarlet with a fire dragon curled up from my mid back to my right collarbone.

My mark on him was previously a silver moon with a blueish tint on the ends of the cresent on his left hand, which changed to a blueish silver wolf with my name on the tail draped over his left shoulder and curled to the other side of his neck.

My other marks showed up as well on the same year.

One was a mezzaluna, another is a bundle of cinnamon rolls, and the last was a red bandana located on my left thigh, right hip, and left wrist respectively.

Soulmates, after meeting, are able to reflect injuries on one another but not including the pain that goes along with it.

Soul groups are not as uncommon as one would think, therefore socially acceptable and perfectly legal.

And finally when a soul has more than one mate, their instincts deny jealousy within the soul group.

"_Soma! Sora!_" an older male voice rang out, making the both of us turn to look back inside the hall, making a questioning sound.

"_Your friend's here._" We stood up and nodded to each other.

"_Okay! / Yeah!_" we said together, entering the hall and bumping fists with each other.

He removed his head band from his wrist while I removed my ribbon on my neck and we tied our respective bands around our heads and went inside the diner.

"_Let's do this, then!_" he exclaimed.

The sound of eggs frying, rice being tossed, and the fire sizzling alongside the noise of the diner customers anticipating the meal about to be served.

You see this Father-Son duo are both competitive chefs, not to say that I wasn't (_after all it is 289-198 between me and Soma and 293-345 between Father and I as well with him in the lead against me and me in the lead against Soma_), they tend to do battles against each other in the middle of work, just like what they're doing now.

The clacking of plates snapped me out of my reverie "_Enjoy! / Dig in!_" I took note of the aroma and the visual presentation of both dishes as they were serving it.

It looked delicious though father's rice gave the color, Soma's dish gets the aroma. However- "_Ittadakimasu~_"

The door slid open "_Welcome!_" I greeted the customers.

"_Oh, Thanks! Is the cooking battle on?"_ the brunette teen asked as I nodded and guided them towards a seat.

"_So Mayumi's the judge today?"_ the black haired one asked.

"_Yes, and going by her reaction..."_ I trailed off as I smirk to give a slight feeling of suspense "_Well, I hope you enjoy_."

I lightly smiled as I bowed my head and went towards the kitchens.

"_Do you think..."_

_"..that today he'll"_

"_Shh! Mayumi is thinking..._" A brownhaired girl shushed the both of them.

I smiled '_Not today I'm afraid.'_

"_This one!"_ She decided pointing toward the dish on her right side, Father's dish.

Noises filled the crowd as our father raised his left hand triumphantly.

"_It's over!_" I announced.

"_Dad wins again today!_" Soma slumped over as the girl, Mayumi, stood up to her seat to look over the counter.

As you already know Soma, I'll just introduce my father instead.

Our father's name is Yukihira Jouichirou and he's 38 years old, as you already know he's our father and also the owner of Yukihira Diner.

"_Soma. You still need more training._" Dad smirked as I helped Soma stand up from the kitchen.

"_Looks like I've lost today_." Soma walked away with his hands on his hips, me hiding my smile behind my hands as I trailed after him.

"_Say that after you win at least once. Sora beats me half of the time now. Sometimes even as a draw._" Father stated mischievously after Soma's retreating back.

"_You're probably getting close to 500 losses now, aren't you?"_ I smiled softly as I know what will happen next.

"_Huh?! Don't get cocky! That was only 489!"_ I sweatdropped slightly at Soma's exclamation, knowing what will come next, I quickly intervened.

"_Maa~ please don't argue. Soma 489 is close to 500-" _

"_Sora_!"

"-_and Chichihue don't antagonize Soma like that!"_

"_Hai...Sora-chan..._" I sighed slightly, then smiled.

They really are the light to my world.

"_Chichihue, Soma. I'll run through an errand out of town for a bit. I have to finish my school paperworks by today so that I can enroll to a new school next week._"

I informed Father and Soma about my transfer.

I still don't know what school I'm going to, so I said that wherever Soma goes to school for highschool, I'll go there too.

But I was actually interested studying in Totsuki Academy to see if they have the same standard as Celest Royale Executive Arts Middle School.

"_Ah Sora wait."_ father called my attention as I was leaving.

_'Is something wrong?'_ I wonder...

_"I plan on enrolling both you and Soma to Totsuki."_

'_Eh...'_ I tilted my head, mouth agape.

_"...what does Soma think about it?"_

_"I haven't discussed it with him yet, but I know that he will enter the Academy, I'm sure...maybe..."_

My eye was twitching...

"_Otou-sama...please clench your teeth ~ssu!"_

"_Ah..."_

~Time Skip~

Father and I went home after I finished collecting my files from my now vacated office in middle school.

As we arrived in front of our diner, I noticed Soma sitting above a foldable staircase, cleaning our banner.

"_Soma_!" I rushed under him as I looked upon him worriedly.

"_Oyaji...Sora..."_

"_Looks like something happened."_ father smiled up on Soma as I calmed myself down.

'_Nothing dangerous happened here Sora! Calm yourself down.' _I sighed as my eyes sharpened to see what might've happened.

_'Some things are moved by a miniscule detail and the floor is a bit scuffed up. I can smell mixed odors of ruined ingredients... Specifically, meat.' _

I looked up to Soma as I see him cleaning some white chemical splattered on our Diner's Banner.

'_Hmm...it's not paint, more like white stain.'_

"_It's nothing important_" I turned to look at my father and Soma as Soma replied to father. "_I just had a rude customer_."

I looked at father as he glanced thoughtfully at Soma.

"_Soma_." Soma snapped his head towards father, his attention diverted from cleaning the storefront.

"_For two or three years, I'm going to...close this restaurant."_ I looked up upon dad in shock as Soma did the same as me and fell over where he was sitting.

"_Soma!-"_ he landed on my soft beanie bag as he gratefully grabbed my arm as I helped him stand up from the ground.

"_Yeah, you know...I'll have to apologize to our regulars_." I looked up to dad worriedly.

"_Apologize to us first!"_ Soma annoyedly stated towards our father.

_"An old friend of mine suggested working together."_

_"Wha- / Chichihue..."_

_"I'll be living with them for a while, so I won't be back here."_

_"Hey, Dad!"_

_"As soon as I get my stuff, I'm leaving. Sora will be staying with you as well."_

_"Wait."_

_"I'll send you money to live on. Sora be the one to handle the finances carefully, okay."_

_"...Hai, Chichihue."_ I bowed respectfully towards father as I carefully analyzed the situation at hand, not liking the spontaneous announcement as well.

_"I said, wait!"_ I looked at Soma from the corner of my eye.

"I always... want this restaurant to...?!"

Father softly punched Soma's chest and placed his other hand on top of my head, making me stand up straight.

_"It's time for the both of you to go, Sora, Soma. Go figure out what both of you've got."_

_"Cooking School? Why do we have to go to this school now? And what about Sora?"_

_"I told chichihue that whatever school you go to I'll follow. Besides...I cant leave my soulmate alone now that I can finally be with him."_ I said, carefully removing my right sleeve, showing him our soulmark together as he softly caressed it and hugged me tight.

"_Are you sure?"_ he whispered softly in my ear as I held on to him, touching my mark on his shoulder, kissing his forehead and nodding towards his question.

He released me but held on to my hand, intertwining our fingers together to face our father.

"_It's perfect timing, isn't it? I'm closing the restaurant and both the of you can earn your highschool credits there_." He replied, smiling softly at the both of us and ruffled my hair saying,

"_Take care of Soma, okay Sora."_

I nodded "_Just study there for three years._"

-Time Skip-

"_Paying to learn how to cook is so stupid._" I glanced at Soma disapprovingly as our hands intertwined.

"_A culinary school is going to be like..." _

_'Ah... he's imagining something totally inaccurate in terms of a high class school like Totsuki...'_ I smiled softly at him.

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh?! I failed the advancement test!"_ A random student yelled as we passed by him.

"_I'm done for. My life is over._" Another student sulked as Soma started to look a bit bewildered and maybe a bit freaked out.

_"I beg you!"_ Soma and I turned our heads simultainously.

"_I'll donate ten million or even twenty million! Just take back my son's expulsion!_" Soma and I sweatdropped as we saw the father of one of the students begging on his knees in front of a security official.

"_Just what is going on..._" Soma muttered as my eyes sharpened dangerously.

'_That's not an unusual thing to do. Especially when going to elite schools like Totsuki, Celeste Royale, and Arcane, where schools are battlegrounds for the conquerors of the school. After all...'_

"_Oh didn't I tell you?_" Dad's voice on the speakers rang out.

"_That's/This is one of Japan's top culinary school, with a graduation rate of less than 10%. It's a super elite institution_."

Soma gaped at the information dad and I gave him as he looked upon the academy front.

I smirked '_Saa~ Meshiagare!'_


	3. First Plate: Second Dish

-Recap-

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Dad's voice on the speakers rang out. "That's/This is one of Japan's top culinary school, with a graduation rate of less than 10%. It's a super elite institution."

Soma gaped at the information dad and I gave him as he looked upon the academy front.

I smirked 'Saa~ Meshiagare!'

-**_Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy_**-

"_We're totally out of place... Why do all the other applicants have butlers and guards and stuff?_" Soma informed father on the phone about the situation as I fixed my personal chef's attire, double checking my leg band, and polishing some of the knives in my knife case.

"_Did I also forget to mention? You and Sora are taking the transfer admission exam for one of the best culinary schools in the country. Like what Sora and I said, the graduation rate is less than 10% and it is a super elite institution._" Soma stared at the signage on the side of the entrance in disbelief.

"_Best of luck with that Soma. You as well, Sora-_"

'_Hey Jo! Please wait a moment_'

Soma and I listened carefully on the phone.

"_Hey, where are you right now Dad?_"

"_New York City. In the VIP reception hall of Manhattan Roral Hotel._"

"_Huh?!_" Soma stared at his phone in confusion.

"_That's where I'm cooking right now._"

'_Hey Jo! Thanks for coming back to New York! This is the best dinner ever!'_

"_Simmer down will you, Dr. Mcfly! You wouldn't want your blood pressure to go up again!_"

_'Hahahahahaha!'_

"_Chichihue good luck and take care of yourself there, okay!_" I said as I heard the conversation, knowing that our father will do fine.

"_Ah! Of course my beautiful daughter. Anyway, I came from India then Italy, and Spain. I just got into America yesterday. I plan to cook on the cities of East Coast for the time being._"

"_Huh? I'm not following._"

'_Chichihue please stop grilling squid tentacles on an open fire! I can hear the sound of the flames flickering up till here.'_ I plead quietly in my head as I sweatdropped because of the attitude of my father.

"_Well, let's just say that someone called in a favor. The both of you, If you can't survive the academy before the graduation, then you can kiss your hopes of beating me are nothing but pipe dreams._"

My eyes sharpened considerably as a smirk found its way upon my lips while Soma grinned determinedly at the challenge.

"_Just watch us!_" Soma exclaimed at the phone

"_You underestimate us too much Chichihue_." my smirk widened.

"_We'll be the ones to surpass you once and for all!_" Soma and I said in unison as adrenaline rushed through our veins at the challenge given to us by Asura himself.

'_Hajemimashou! Chichihue!_'

"_Good. Then let me tell you a special secret to improve your cooking..._" -beep-

"_As if we'll accept an advice from him after his challenge._"

Soma looked at me and smirked as he pulled me into his arms in a loving embrace.

"_I already have the lady I have to cook for my entire being, even if I have to share her, it's fine because I'll be more satisfied if she says my cooking is better!_"

I blushed madly at his declaration and kissed him softly to shut him up. "_Yeah... Now let's go._"

As Soma and I were walking I noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought and then he suddenly kicked a bench with a person sitting on it.

"_Ah! Gomen! / I apologize for Soma's behavior!_" I bowed formally as I held Soma's hand in comfort.

"_No need to apologize. The both of you are also applying for a transfer, right?_" the brunette smiled "_Take a seat, will you?_"

"_With high school qualifying exam results being announced for Totsuki's junior high division, and exams being held for people like us hoping to transfer in, things are pretty lively today._" The brunette was sitting beside Soma, who was in the middle, and me beside him listening to the brunette talk.

"_I'm Nikaido Yoshiaki. My family runs a French restaurant._"

"_Oh, what a coincidence. Ours runs a restaurant, too._"

"_That may not be such a coincidence._"

"_Huh?_"

"_You see Soma, most of the students in Totsuki are children of professional chefs with the odd businessmen children here and there or within a lineage of cooks or people in the culinary industry of some sort. As it is said, Totsuki is one of the best culinary schools in the enrirety of Japan, including Arcane and Celeste Academies of the North and South respectively._" I explained

"_May I ask of the name of your establishment?_"

"_Oh, we're from Yukihira._" Soma replied

"_Yukihira...A traditional Japanese restaurant, then?_"

"_Oh, we're not that high-brow. We're a diner downtown._"

Soma was kicked out of his seat as I caught him mid air and skidded to break his fall.

"_How dare you sit next to me you low-class commoner!_" Nikaido-san exclaimed as I tended to Soma's cheek which reddened and started to reflect on my own cheek.

"_Listem up! The acedemy isn't for the likes of you! It is a sacred grove, meant as a place of learning for denizens of the upper echelons of the food industry!_"

'_Ah a mistake. He is one of those prejudiced heirs of the culinary industry.'_ My eyes sharpened as I tilted my head to look at him.

My hair shadowing my eyes and my long hair cascading down my back, covering a well known symbol of the culinary world.

"_That's the kind of place Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy is! A low-born like the two of you won't make it past the written exam..._"

"_Huh?! You haven't even tried Yukihira's food! You don't get to judge our quality! And insult me whenever you want but never bring in Sora... _" Soma quickly intervened by pulling Nikaido-san's collar.

"_Soma, put him down._" I said serenely as I sat back on the bench as I fixed my knife case on my waist.

"_Young Master!_"

"_Nikaido-san..._" He glanced at me as I stood up and walked towards my retreating boyfriend.

"_There are some people in this world, you wouldn't like to cross..._" My long hair was swept by the wind which showed my knife bag's logo; the Celeste academy seal with my seat emblem, The Celeste Academy's First Zodiac seat; Libra of the Heavenly Scales.

"_Y-you are..._" The brunette stuttered.

I smirked at him as I held Soma's hand "_...That is correct. I am Yukihira Sora. The first zodiac seat, Libra!_"

-Time Skip-

As we walked towards the examinartion hall, I felt Soma's hand clench painfully around mine.

I pulled him in a secluded area as I quickly hugged him, burrying my face on his chest. "_Don't let them get to you So-kun. They are just ignorant people who have yet to experience the Yukihira hospitality ~ssu._"

I heared him growl in frustration before he sighed and pulled me closer to him.

His hand grasped my chin and pulled my face to look at him.

I saw his small smile, lighting up my world, and whispered softly.

"_You always know what to say don't you, Sora._" I looked at him but quickly closed my eyes to savor the sweetness of the chaste kiss he gave me.

"_Now let us proceed, shall we?_" I smiled softly as he nodded, intertwining our fingers once more before entering the hall.

"_Hey, is that..._"

"_Y-yeah..._" mutters filled the hall as we saw exactly who our examiner will be.

'_Nakiri Erina, a first year highschool student with the unique ability called God's Tongue. She will be the only first year student of their elite council, The Elite Ten, as the Tenth Seat. This will be interesting'_ My eyes sharpened considerably that my eyes gave a brief glow.

"_Greetings, transfer applicants. I am Nakiri Erina, and I have been assigned to be one of your examineers for today's transfer exam._" As I expected her to be the examineer, I glanced at Soma to see him look at Nakiri-san bewilderedly.

"_Are there any words from the exam division?_" She asked her secretary.

'_Arato Hisako, also an incoming first year. Her cooking style is medicinal cooking. And has been Nakiri-san's aide ever since they were young.'_

"_I'll read it now. Examinees will first undergo interviews in groups of ten based on their applications. They will then undergo a practicum where they will cook three or so dishes. Those who pass will..._" She was cut off by Nakiri-san scoffing in annoyance.

"_How pointless. I have an idea. But first, to those who recieved a blue card instead of my red card, please proceed to the other room._" I looked at the card that the desk secretary gave me. Mine was blue and Soma's was red.

I looked at Soma only to see him looking at his card with furrowed eyebrows.

"_Soma...Pass this exam, okay._" I kissed him on the cheek as I went towards the other room.

I looked behind me one more time to see Soma looking at me with a small smile and nodded determinedly.

'_Meshiagare Soma...'_

As I walked towards the room written on the card, I then noticed that my fellow examinees were standing in front of a blue double doored kitchen.

"_Excuse me, are any of you entering?_" I asked politely

"_A-are you insane?! Nobody told us that the second examineer would be HIM?!_" a black haired male panicked as I took a glance towards the kitchem, where I saw a tall coral haired male with ear piercings.

"_Well, if you're not going to enter then I will._" I walked with silent confidence towards the kitchen doors.

_'I know who he is. He is Shinomiya Kojiro, owner chef of the French restaurant SHINO's. He is the youngest Japanese chef to ever earn the Pluspol award in France. He is a Totsuki alumni of the 79th generation who graduated as the first seat.'_

I opened the doors to the kitchen and knocked on the counter to gain the attention of the coral haired chef.

"_Bonjour, Monseiur Shinomiya. I am Yukihira Sora a transfer student from the main hall who wishes to partake on the exam._"

"_Hmm...how unfortunate that I became your examineer._" He then looked around to see if there were anyone else who wants to take his exam and sighed when he saw none.

"_Okay then... as you're the only one who wishes to take the exam. I want you to make an appetizer and a main dish using vegetables and a dessert and drink with fruits within 2 hours. Is that enough for you?_"

"_Oui, chef. Question chef!_" I replied, going back to the habbit of replying to a foreign chef while tying my hair back with my neck ribbon.

He raised an eyebrow at the professional response.

"_What is it?_" My eyes started to sharpen and my smirk finally appeared as he looked surprised at my sudden change.

"_Am I allowed to use an original recette, Chef?_"

He then smirked back "_Oui, permission granted. Maintenant, Commencer!_"

As I gathered my ingredients, I decided to make a seven colored terrine with 3 types of sauce and chou farci as a main dish.

As I am preparing my needed ingredients, starting from my chou farci first then prepared my terrine, I never noticed the amazed look the coral haired gave me.

'_The way she moves around the kitchen, making sure not to make unecessary movements and moving efficiently to make sure her work time lessens, signify that she is not an amateur in a professional kitchen.'_ His glasses glint appraisingly as he took in the graceful sight before him.

'_And there's something about her that demands attention while she's cooking... what an intimidating aura...'_

As he was silently observing the young teen before him, the subject in question was also too busy within her thoughts.

'_Okay all the preparations are ready and the dish has already started cooking.'_ My eyes narrowed carefully.

'_The main spices that I used for the mini terrine were allspice for the terrine itself and cinnamon, fine holy basil, and a bit of white wine for the sauces.'_ I carefully started on my dessert and drink while my thoughts started organizing itself.

'_The best techniques to use while cooking Chou Farci are Blanchir...blanching and Vapeur...steaming, both of which I used step by step carefully as I heated the dish precariously to its optimal and prime temperature.'_

My head snapped back to carefully plate my terrine and chou farci alongside my blue pea flower slushie lemonade and strawberry eton mess.

As I walked towards Shinomiya-chef for his evaluation.

"_I'm actually impressed. Making a mini terrine as an appetizer to compliment the chou farci was a good idea, and partnering it with the blue tea slush lemonade to counter act the contradicting flavours of the dishes to an equilibrium makes it brilliant. The presentation is also appealing to look at._" He complimented the appearance of my dish as I chilled the dessert in the cooler.

"_Bon Apetite Monseiur Shinomiya_" I presented the full recette "_I call the combination of these individual recettes, Presence du printemps._"

As I stepped back respectfully, the Magicien des legumes started evaluating my dish.

'_T-this is?! The seven flavors of the terrine balances the heavy discordance of the different types of vegetables perfectly, and the sauces should not even start to flavour this well individually, never mind combined! And yet the harmony it plays is better than what you would expect!'_ The coral haired chef started finishing his plate quickly yet elegantly as he anticipates the other two 'dishes' yet to be presented.

As he sipped his drink, his eyes widened once again _'The blend of the tea with the lemonade blends well together. Don't even mention the presentation of the dual colored tea it presented...' _

He cleared his throat as he finished the meal in front of him, silently mourning the fact that he finished the dishes too quickly, he requested for me to serve him the dessert.

As I served the dessert, silently anticipating the result, I was shocked to see the chef smile nostalgically as he finished the course with tears in his eyes.

'_This dish reminds me of the spring season one would spend with their family after a tiring season of work. It's a spring blessing of the countryside lakes.'_ Shinomiya-chef snapped out of his trance and noticed me looking worriedly at him.

He smiled "_Yukihira Sora, your dish surpassed my expectations so much that I didn't know how to criticize any flaw in it._"

My worried face changed into one of my serene visage as I smiled softly in thanks.

"_You pass. And if I may, when you pass and make it through the academy, extend an offer for you to work with me in my establishment._"

The prodigous chef offered the young maiden, who was stupefied by the offer but gently smiled and replied.

"_It would be an honor chef. However, I will always go with my soulmates in the end._"

I smiled gratefully and bowed as I was dismissed by the chef with a smile on his usually scowling face.

'_Yukihira Sora...I await the day you succeed in the culinary world. I know that you can be one of the people to shake the foundations and misconceptions of the culinary world. I wish you luck on your endeavors. Polish that diamond talent using the stones that will soon be around you at your disposal.'_

Shinomiya smirked as he took in the sight of the young beauty walking down the hall with her head held high and walking regally towards the hall where she would meet her soulmate in.

'_Meshiagare...Shinomiya-chef_.'

Determined blue and silver orbs softened with a determined fire shining within it's depths as she romoved her band and tied it around her neck once more.


	4. First Plate: Third Dish

**The chef who never smiles**

**Recap:**

**'Yukihira Sora...I await the day you succeed in the culinary world. I know that you can be one of the people to shake the foundations and misconceptions of the culinary world. I wish you luck on your endeavors. Polish that diamond talent using the stones that will soon be around you at your disposal.'**

**Shinomiya smirked as he took in the sight of the young beauty walking down the hall with her head held high and walking regally towards the hall where she would meet her soulmate in.**

**'Meshiagare...Shinomiya-chef.'**

**Determined blue and silver orbs softened with a determined fire shining within it's depths as she romoved her band and tied it around her neck once more.**

**-Yukihira Diner-**

"Beg your pardon?...Your examiner failed you after they finished your recette... Soma..." I worriedly fretted as he sulked in the school grounds.

"Don't worry about me...it'll be alright..." Soma muttered as he pulled me in a loving embrace.

"So-kun...if you won't be accepted then I'll still come with you ~ssu." I determinedly said.

"Yeah..." Soma smiled as he pulled me closer for a sweet kiss, seeking and gaining assurance within each other.

-Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy High School Division Opening Ceremony-

"We will next present the new students with their class badge." I fixed my uniform slightly as I kept my senses open, observing the ceremony thoroughly from my spot behind the stage, with Soma carefully adjusting his headband on his wrist.

"Incoming valedictorian, Nakiri Erina." I tilted my head slightly to face the stage, my eyes narrowing in contempt as I prepared myself for the upcoming events.

"Here!" foot steps were heard as my eyes slowed briefly at how sharply I took a glance at the stage, tightening my knife case at my waist with a sharp snap, and Soma hugging me from behind, calming me down considerably as he whispered loving words in my ear.

"Ah, Erina-sama...Exquisite as always." I heard mutterings from the crowd as I listened in on the conversations outside, Soma holding my hand firmly as he released me from his loving embrace.

"Beautiful and at the top of her class...She is perfection incarnate!"

"If I could go on a date with her for even a single day, I'd die happily."

I sweatdropped a bit as I heard this. 'Fanboys, I swear...'

"Idiot! Watch your mouth! You'd get kicked out of the academy! Besides, didn't you meet your soulmate already!"

My eyes narrowed at the disrespect 'If you have already met your soulmate, be satisfied with her!'

"Yeah. She's the daughter of the don who leads the food industry mafia!"

"Well, sure, but..."

My eyes widened as I felt my three other soulmarks throb comfortingly.

'T-this is?! My three other soulmates are here!'

I grabbed Soma's hand tightly, worried that my other soulmates might not like me, but Soma quickly banished those thoughts as he soothingly drew circles on the back of my hand.

I smiled slightly at him and quickly pecked him on the lips in thanks.

"We now welcome our keynote speaker: the director of our Totsuki Academy,-" gasps rang out as they saw Him- "Nakiri Senzaemon-sama."

"H-he's terrifying!"

"He has the entire Academy... no, the entire Japanese culinary world...under his thumb! He's the ultimate gourmand!"

"Calling him a mafia don is an understatement!"

"He's the devil!"

"The Devil of food!"

"Greetings." I carefully forged my serene visage for the outburst that may come from the students when Soma and I start our speech and attentively listened to the director.

"Congratulations on your advancement to the highschool division." The directors gravely voice rang out as noises came from the other students.

"During your three years in the junior high division, you have obtained a basic skill set in cooking-" My eyebrows furrowed a bit as I heard this

'The three years I spent in Celeste was about learning our specialization in our 2nd and 3rd years, with our first year having us drilled about all the basic skill sets in cooking different types of cuisine and learning about customer service and hotel/restaurant management...it seems that this school will merely be a stepping stone for the both of us.' My eyes shifted to the slightly smirking Soma and smirked back when his head shifted to look directly in my visible eye.

"-and deepened your understanding of each ingredient." I smirked lightly as my eyes are now sharply burning with the determined fire I was known for as Libra.

"In addition to the cooking practicum, you attended different types of classroom lectures with different topics including culinary theory, nutrition, public health, introductory agronomics, and management." I was a bit disappointed at the select basics that was taught at Totsuki Middle as those were discussed in my grade school Arcane Elementary Division, where I gained one of the thrones; Arcana Major: Justice.

"Now, you are finally standing at the entrance to the high school division. The challenges you will now face are not about your skills or knowledge, but wether you have the wherewithal to survive as a culinary professional"

'Been there, done that...'

"99% of you...are meant to be sacrifices for honing the remaining 1%!"

I heard a laugh..."He called them sacrifices. He's fot quite the speech going, Bro."

"Yeah, you're right."A smooth voice answered, making my soulmark throb on my thigh.

'T-this voice...I-I'm sure now...that my soulmates are defenitely here!' I thought, nervously anticipating the moment I meet the rest of my soul group.

"Of the 812 students who entered our high school division last year, only 76 advanced to the second year!"

'Which means that less than 30 students advanced to their third year...'

"Incompetence and mediocrity will be mercilessly excised from our student body. A thousand first-years will be whittled down to a hundred by next year, and we can count those who'll advance to graduation on one hand. Aspire to become one of the small handful of those professionals! It should be you! Hone yourself. That's all."

Many students became motivated by the words the headmaster declared, but... 'In the end, most of them are just cannon-fodders. Sharpening stones for the diamonds that will shine bright by the end of the school years to come. And I'll make sure I'm one of the included on top!"

"Finally, we'd like to introduce two transfer students who'll be joining your ranks today. One of them was evaluated and praised highly by one of our Totsuki alumni who was one of the examineers for the transfer evaluation." I fixed my ribbon and carefully adjusted my knife case to hide my old logo in plain sight.

"Oh, sorry to be talking to y'all from here."

"Just be quick about it ,please."

"I'll keep it short and sweet, then." I smirked, my eyes hiding in the shadows of my bangs.

"Just a couple sentences. Uh, I'm Yukihira Soma. To be honest, this academy is just a stepping stone for me! I wasn't expecting to transfer here, but...I don't plan on losing to folks who have never actually served customers. Anyway, what I'm getting at is...Basically, now that we're here, we'll take the number one spot! Looking forward to being with y'all for the next three years!" I heard a violent outburst from the students as Soma exited the stage.

"P-please calm down! The next transfer student will now say their speech."

As I walked to the podium, three males suddenly clutched their throbbing soulmarks as their eyes snapped up towards the stage.

-POV Change-

As the tranfer student was walking towards the podium, many were awed by her elegance.

"Hello fellow students." Her voiced carried out to the clearing.

"First, I would like to apologize for the crass introduction Soma gave to all of you." Many were astonished that this young, elegant woman, knew the rude transfer student earlier.

"My name is Yukihira Sora. And although I dislike rubbing salt to the wound, I, like everyone of you, wish to become one of the remaining one percent who will shine in this academy." Her hair was swept by the breeze as her eyes sharpened and started to glow intimidatingly, looking down on the students below her.

"However...I will use any whetstone who stands before me and my goal as a polish for myself to use at my disposal." Her smile turned into a feral smirk as her aura enveloped the masses.

"That said, it will be a pleasure working with you, students I see within the one percent, for the next three years. That's all." She then bowed, showing her back, her knife case fully on display.

'S-she?! She's apart of the Zodiac council of Celeste middle school?! Besides that, she's his brother!'

-POV Change-

I quietly sighed as I went down the podium, Soma there with his arms wide open.

I smiled and jumped gleefully within his warm embrace.

"I guess we managed not to bite our tongues. Right, Sora?" He gently pecked my forehead as I chuckled quietly, burrowing my head further in his embrace.

He then looked around the area to see Nakiri-san, I felt the familiar burn of jealousy as I clung unto Soma's arm.

"Oh...hey! You're the one from the exam! Uh, Nakiri, right?" My eyes sharpened even more.

"Man, that was nerve-wracking." Soma walked forward until he was in front of Nakiri-san and me seething more at the action from my place on his left side, facing Nakiri-san directly with my eyes softening slightly.

"It's not like I've ever had to stand up there to get awards or stuff like that unless Sora was the one being awarded." I blushed slightly at the indirect praise coming from him.

"How was I? Was I wierd?"

"Who cares about that?!" Nakiri-san exclaimed. "Yukihira-kun! Why are you here?!"

"Huh? Why you ask? Wouldn't you come if you got an acceptance letter?" Soma grabbed his acceptance letter from my knife bag pocket.

"How?!" Nakiri-san bewilderedly asked him.

"Man, you had us scared shitless. You said it was disgusting." My eyes widened at that.

'Sure Soma can create disgusting food, but he wouldn't serve a failed dish at times like those.'

"If it was good, you shoulda just said so."

"No!" She grit her teeth then flipped her hair.

"I'll say one thing! I haven't accepted you! You or your cooking!" My eyes shadowed as I grit my teeth.

"This is a mistake! A mistake, okay?" I raised my head as Soma and I just looked at her nonchalantly, and me releasing Soma's arm to stand semi-beside/semi-behind him.

"You came here to Totsuki because there was a mistake! Taking the number one spot? Don't make me laugh. Everyone who's been a student since junior high has been learning cutting-edge gastronomy!" Soma and I frowned slightly.

"I can already tell that an outsider student like the both of you will not have a snowball's chance is hell of beating them!" Soma's eyes shadowed and he grit his teeth at the insult against me.

"Three years in junior high, huh...Sora you hear that." He finally sighed.

"Loud and clear..." I stood still a small smirk gracing my face.

"So." Nakiri-san replied as she stopped to face us.

"You see... Sora and I first held a kitchen knife when we were three..."

"...We've been practically living in the kitchen for the past twelve years..."

"...We can't let you smear mud on our restaurant by leaving after you said that my cooking was disgusting. Nor can I let you drag Sora's name insultingly on a conversation." I looked at Soma as he hugged me from behind intimately, resting his chin on my head.

"Just you wait! I'll make you say 'delicious!'. I'll use everything I've got in my cooking arsenal! And I'm sure Sora will stay beside me along the way!" I heard a chuckle from behind us, and I knew that Senzaemon-sama was listening behind us.

-Time Skip: French Cooking Class-

"You'll be splitting off into different classes and starting your coursework right off the bat."

'What an omnious atmosphere...'

"Today you'll be cooking in pairs with your current partner. Got it?"

"Nice to meet you." Soma greeted his partner due to the uneven amount of students in this class, I'll work alone beside them, but she seemed terrified.

"Hey, Sora the last time I cooked in class was during my home economics period right? When you visited our school?" I gently smiled at him and nodded an affirmative.

"Hey look..." The student behind Soma muttered.

"Yeah."

"It's the transfer students who ran their mouths off at the opening ceremony."

"They're all talk anyway."

'If all we did was talk, then how did you think we passed our transfer exam?' I wondered as I listened in on the conversations around us.

I took note of the ingredients in front of me and then the ingredients on the shelf behind me to see if there are other spices and ingredients that I can use to lessen my work time. 'If my estimate is correct then we're going to cook Boeuf Bourguignon."

"So...Tadakoro, was it? Why are you writing the 'man' character on your hand over and over?" Soma asked the nervously crouching girl beside him.

"Oh! Th-This is so that I w-won't get nervous." She replied.

'Hmm...Tadakoro Megumi huh...'

"Nervous? Why?" Soma asked her as I facepalmed quietly while mixing some of the fruit cocktail I brought.

'Honey, pineapple, papaya, and kiwi juice and common fig spices are sources of protease. With this I can cut the time from one hour and thirty minutes to about forty minutes at most and 20 minutes at least.'

"If I even get one more E rating, I'll get expelled." I looked at the timid girl from the corner of my eye as Soma looked at her thoughtfully.

"Huh. I'd heard this is an elite school, but I guess even they have people like you." He deadpaned as Tadokoro-san looked as if she got stabbed by an invisible arrow.

I jabbed Soma's side lightly as he rest his arm on my shoulders.

"Please stop pretending to be an idiot Soma. It's not an attractive trait."

"That's mean, Sora..."

"You think?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

As Soma introduced himself, I quietly polished the knife I'm going to use; Leone.

Leone was given to my by the third zodiac seat; Leo the golden lion, also known as Kagami Leon. Leone is a silver chef's knife with a golden hilt with the zodiac symbol for Leo on it.

"Hey Sora! Introduce yourself too!" Soma called my attention as I was polishing Leone.

"It's nice to meet you Tadokoro Megumi-san. I'm Yukihira Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted the timid girl with a small smile.

"Are you using Leone?" Soma asked

"Yes I am."

"Shame, I thought you'd use Libra"

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he laughed.

"Attention. Good morning, my young apprentis." The teacher said.

"Good Morning."

'Apprentis...means student or apprentice in French.'

"A...A...Appla tea?" I sweatdropped slightly.

"Apprentis. Soma, apprentice or student."

"Ah okay."

"That's Roland Chapelle-sensei."

My eyes sharpened. 'Roland Chapelle, Totsuki Academy Lecturer and French Cuisine Lead, with the moniker, The Chef who Never Smiles. Huh, so he will be the counterpart of Angelique Le Roux-sensei, The Chef of the Silver Tongue, here in Totsuki.'

"You will be creating a delectable dish the moment you step into the kitchen. Neither experience nor status can excuse you from this duty. In my class, any dish that fails to deserve an A rating will immediately receive an E instead. Remember that."

Tadokoro-san looked as if she will fall over from nervousness already.

"That teach looks scary." I glanced at Soma from the corner of my eye.

"He's notorious at Totsuki for being extremely strict with grades. Last year he gave E ratings to all 50 students in his class, 18 of which were expelled as a result of that rating. His nickname is the chef who never smiles." Tadokoro-san quickly explained to Soma as I quietly arranged my station for the least amount of movement necessary for my quick paced cooking.

"Huh."

"Today's menu item is Boeuf Bourguignon. It can be said to be a staple in French cuisine, but I'll put the recipe up on the white board, anyway. Two hours is your time limit. One should serve the dish as soon as it's complete. Let us begin. Commencer a cuisiner!"

"Did he just say to add diced cucumbers?" I sweatdropped as I worked on removing the fruity flavour of the cocktail from the beef and tenderizing it immediately.

'For now I'll only focus on this, gomen ne Soma.'

-Time Skip: 30 minutes-

As I was cooking, the sound of the pot being opened prematurely hit my ear.

I looked at the pot, only to see it opened slightly with the salty scent in the air.

"Soma...someone messed with your dish." I whispered in Soma's ear as I finish plating my dish carefully.

"Here. You might need this." I handed him a vial of my flavorless and odorless tenderizer and a jar of honey.

"Ah. Thanks Sora." He kissed my forehead as I passed by.

"S'il vous plait verifier, Monseiur Chapelle." I greeted the chef as I presented my plate in front of him.

"Oh? How surprising , it's only been 30 minutes since I told you to start?" The chef scrutinized 'And she's a native speaker too.'

"I used a mix of my tenderizer for me to achieve my results chef." I calmly replied

"Well. Let's see." As he tested the tenderness of the meat, he was surprised to see the fork practically cut through the meat.

"How? It's only been 30 minutes! How did you get it so tender?" He questioned me.

"I braised it in honey first, before I added my freshly made protease cocktail out of kiwi juice, pineapple juice, papaya juice, and common fig spices. I filtered the pulp using a fine tea strainer and then marinated the beef in it while I prepared the other ingredients." I quietly explained as to prevent the nosy eavesdroppers from listening.

The blond chef then tried a bite and then-'The flavors of this dish did not go away due to the beef being marinated with the protease combination and then absorbing all of the flavor from the stew. This is like a vacation to a nice picnic underneath the Eifel Tower!'

Chapelle-sensei smiled as he then finished the recette I prepared in front of him.

"It's such a shame that I could not be able to give you a higher rating than I my dear. You pass." The chef gave me his approval.

I remembered that he was then going to taste the other's dishes as well, so I gave him my newest concuction which was the protease cocktail with added allspice.

"Hmm? What is this?"

"It's the flavored version of the protease tenderiser, monseiur. Its a protease cocktale with white wine and a dash of allspice for digestion aid."

"I see. Thank you." the chef smiled once more.

'Are they really sure they gave him the correct moniker?' I internally raised my eyebrow at him.

"May I exit the class now sir? It seems that the rest are so busy with the dish that they didn't even notice me."

"Ah. Yes you may now exit."

"Merci!"

As I walked to my station to get my knife case, I passed by Soma to give him a short peck on the lips.

"Let's meet up together going to the dorms okay?" I looked at him as he nodded his head an affirmative as he fixed their ruined dish.

-Time Skip-

As I was walking through the hallway, I bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry!" I quickly bowed to the person in front of me.

"Don't...worry...here..." A lazy drawling male voice resounded as I looked at the person in front of me, only to stop short as I felt my wrist throb as I locked eyes with the, admittedly dark, handsome male before me.

His uniform was slightly loose as he slouched over. Everything about him says 'lazy' but I saw a hidden fire within his eyes. As I quietly checked him out, I noticed that he was also checking me out as well.

I snapped out of it and quickly grabbed his hand (warmcallousedcomforting), making my wrist throb once more.

"...Thanks... I'm Yukihira Sora." I introduced myself, but my eyes widened when I saw his wrist glowing.

His eyes were wide as he slowly encircled his arms around me and introduced himself with his low drawling voice. "Kurokiba Ryo. I finally met you, my soulmate."

My wrist throbbed once more before glowing as it moved down my arm and unto my back and curling up to my front. His was glowing as his mark transferred to the left side of his chest. Both marks flashed before settling down.

'I'll have to check out his mark later and update my bio after this...'

"It's nice to meet you, Ryo!" I smiled widely as his gaze averted with his hand covering his lower face to hide the blush spreading on his face.

'T-this girl...' The dark haired male thought as he looked at the girl with caring eyes.

"Ryo, come let's talk first!" My smile softened as I dragged my new soulmate down the hall towards the free kitchen I passed by earlier.

We then talked, getting to know each other as we felt our soul bond slowly connect, not completely yet as I haven't told him about my other soul marks yet.

"Ryo...What do you think of soul groups?" I quietly asked him, nervous of the answer.

"...I'm fine with it even when I'm in one." I quickly snapped my head up, seeing the gentle smile on his face as he said that.

Tears filled my eyes as he grabbed my hand ad softly placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I know what I feel, Sora. Soulmates always have this instant connection. And I know that no matter what, I will love you. It isn't too early, because compared to the long path our group will go, this is just a short walk away." A blush filled my cheeks as he said that softly to me.

We continued to talk afterwards, me drawing out small smiles and short, but genuine laughs out of him and him making me blush at the small gestures of affection.

The bell rang, making us smile softly at each other as the day came to an end.

I quickly grabbed my phone and showed it to him, silently asking for his phone number, and smiled when he took out his phone and brought it to my face as well.

We quickly typed in our phone numbers and took a quick SELCA with the both of us smiling gently at the camera to add as the contact photo.

We parted ways at the final corridor nearing the exit as we got a message from both our companions looking for us.

"See you later Ryo!" I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek with a small blush on my face as his eyes softened.

"Yeah...see you later..." he grabbed my hands once more and placed a gentle kiss on my fingers before I watched him walk away.

'...I think I'm going to die out of blood loss if all my soulmates are romantic, gentlemanly jerks...'

\--

I would like to give a shoutout to Jumpmaster108 for the first reviewer. Thank you for the support!


	5. First Plate: Fourth Dish

**_The Maddona of the Polar Star Dorms_**

**Recap:**

**"See you later Ryo!" I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek with a small blush on my face as his eyes softened.**

**"Yeah...see you later..." he grabbed my hands once more and placed a gentle kiss on my fingers before I watched him walk away.**

**'...I think I'm going to die out of blood loss if all my soulmates are romantic, gentlemanly jerks...'**

-Line Break-

I met up with Soma on the front entrance of the main building after I finished wearing my roller skates and gathering my carrier bag.

The things I brought with me are;

1\. Clothes (casual wear, sleep wear, my chef's uniform, my school uniform for Celeste Academy and Totsuki, summer outfit, winter outfit, undergarments, etc.)

2\. Cooking materials (My knife bag, utensil case, spice case, and condiment bag)

3\. Gadgets (laptop, phone, tablet, mp3, headset, speaker)

4\. Sanitary products (...do I have to elaborate?)

5\. My school badges

The school badges aren't just for show.

Those are pinned to the knife bags of the council members from both Arcane and Celeste Academy for official tournaments to be recognised as either judges, contestants, event organizers, etc.

You see, I came from the Arcane Academy; Elementary Division Homeschool Program and received my badge (Arcana Major 11; Justice) for the 2nd seat and my secondary badge (1st seat; Libra of the Heavenly Scales) when in my middle school, Celeste Academy.

The badges are still valid if they are not confiscated by the school upon leaving the school premises permanently.

However...

_-Flashback-_

_"Mizukiri-sensei, I would like to submit my transfer form..." Mizukiri Ayame (previously Hanakoto Ayame), our teacher for proper etiquette and culinary presentation, is also our headmaster's secretary._

_She was known for her impecable mannerisms and visual presentation when it comes to food. Her dishes were always a work of art. She became our headmaster's secretary when she was 19, when she lost a shokugeki against him, and has been working the same position for 5 years in the running._

_She has long black hair and icy blue eyes. She was also about 5'4" and loves wearing her maroon scarf to work. Did I also mention that the scarf was given to her by her husband...who is also the headmaster himself?_

_"Eh?! I'm kind of disappointed!" The ravenette whined with teary eyes as she took my finished paperworks (personal and professional) aside to the never ending growing pile of paperwork in the headmaster's office._

_I sweatdropped slightly, glancing at the rapidly growing pile nervously '...Are they...breeding? The papers in my office are always finished in time so I never really saw it pile up this much...'_

_"Well, I guess I'll let you talk to the headmaster now then..." She sighed as she opened the door._

_"Headmaster, you have a visitor." The emotionless facade of the secretary was currently in use._

_'This is the reason why Mizukiri-sensei is well liked. Business and pleasure should never mix.' I smirked 'Business is business, pleasure is pleasure. That is the school creed after all.'_

_I took in the sight of the large office before me. I sighed, but walked forward towards the youngest headmaster of Celeste Academy; Mizukiri Nijimori-dono._

_Mizukiri Nijimori-dono is known as the Heaven's Blessing. Having creative ideas in culinary and being studious in his field of expertise, he is well known for his addictive and satisfying dishes._

_Nijimori-dono was also the First Seat: Aquarius the Azure Water Bearer in his time in the academy, with Second Seat: Virgo the Virgin Maiden- Hanakoto Ayame and Third Seat: Aries the Blessed Ram- Mizumi Kotori, my mother._

_The Zodiac 13, The Arcana 22, and The Elite 10 are the well known student councils of Celeste, Arcane, and Totsuki, which were given the titles of Japan's Culinary Treasure Groves, are given high recognition for their contributions to the culinary world and given chances to adjust the culinary perfecture in any way they wish._

_"...Sora-san..." The deep baritone voice of the headmaster interupted my thoughts as I snapped my head attentively due to the tension building in the air._

_"Don't leave! I would miss my first zodiac seat to actually deliver full reports and finish their paperwork properly and-and give the school so much acknowledgement from the culinary community and...WAAAAHH?!-" I rubbed my poor ears slightly as to comfort them as they were abused from the...loud treatment it received._

_'...The reason why none of the council members don't visit you too much is because you'll act like a doting father who has cute little children instead of teenagers.' I thought blankly as I stared at the chil-...man...who was throwing a major tantrum, messing up the paperwork gathered in his office._

_I sighed as I softly poked the headmaster's forehead and started fixing the, now, messy office._

_"Headmaster. Now's not the time."I sternly stated. "You are an adult. A headmaster at that! You should know not to make a cluttered mess in your office since it will only bring you more work instead!"_

_I started lecturing the headmaster, not acknowledging the other council members standing on the side blankly._

_'Just who is the elder one here?'_

_-Time Lapse-_

_After finishing the paperwork with the other council members who stopped by, the serious atmosphere returned._

_"Sora are you sure of the decision you've made?"_

_"Yes, headmaster."_

_"...Then can I have another proposal instead." it wasn't a question..._

_"...I'm listening..."_

_"You'll be a student of Totsuki, however, with the approval of the headmasters of Celeste, Arcane, and Totsuki Academies, you will become the figurehead that will represent our schools in events where our pride is on the line. You will study the three school's curriculum in Totsuki, while still corresponding with us and Arcane." I stared blankly at the headmaster._

_"So I have to do extra work...just for me to be with my soulmate in the same school..." I coldly stared down the nearvously quivering headmaster before my eyes._

_"W-well..."_

_"I accept."_

_"...Eh?"_

_"Do I really have to repeat myself, headmaster?"_

_"N-no...let's just finish the paperwork then..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"S-sora...this is an elite institute isn't it?" Soma asked me as I stared at the eerie dorm building.

"This is the polar star dorm, no doubt about that." I remembered the few highschool pictures of my biological and foster fathers' when I was cleaning the house.

Crows were cawing and the building just looked as if it was deserted, doesn't help that the place was almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Seriously..." I sighed as I dragged Soma towards the main doors after opening the gate quietly.

"Hello?" Soma's voice rang out the barren hall.

I sniffed the air discreetly _'A room on the floor above us has a smokey scent...is that smoked cheese and jerkey?'_ I silently observed as I felt vibrations above us and another set of vibrations on the hall beside us '_And there's a ruckus above us...I can hear the rattling of books on a bookshelf and beside us sounds like...animal footsteps? A deer, some rabbits, squirrels, chickens, and a small boar?'_

"Smoke...Is there a fire?"

"No. If there was, the fire would be seen and the heat would be felt."

"A-an earthquake then?!"

"Not an earthquake. The tremors would have to be felt from below going up. Not the other way around."

"Usako! Kamosuke! Shikanoshin! No! Don't leave me!" A high pitched voice rang out as game animals passed us towards the other hall.

"Hey, Room 116! Don't you dare let game animals into your room!" An elderly voice rang out through the announcement tubes from the hall. "If you do it again I'll flay you alive, okay!"

"Sumimasen!" The girl's voice rang out as she disappeared through the dark hall.

"And room 208! You turned an empty room into a smoker without permission again, didn't you?!" The voice rang out once more to berate another student. "Want me to string you up above some smoke chips?!"

"Yes, yes. I'm deeply sorry." A drawling male voice reverbrated softly through the hall above us as the student apologized.

"And room 205! If your floor falls out, I'll punch a hole in your gut!" I sweatdropped slightly at the threats that the voice gave out. _'How brutal...' _

"We'll be more careful! There are guys fighting in my room." I heard a male voice respond through the same pipes along with voices arguing in the background.

"You must be Yukihira Soma and Sora, the transfer students who want to live in the dorm?" Soma and I turned around as the voice sounded out behind us.

"I am the caretaker, Daimido Fumio." she stood intimidatingly with a purple-ish aura. "Also known as the Maddona of the Polar Star, Fumio-san. That's what you're to call me."

Soma grimaced as I tried to hide my chuckles behind my hand.

"So, what'd you bring by the way of ingredients?" Fumio-dono asked us.

"Huh? What ingredients?" I froze at Soma's statement.

"What else?! It's our famous challenge for anyone who want's to live here!" I stood still.

_'Soma didn't read the packet completely again...'_

"First, dorm applicants must make one meal. Only those who pass will be allowed to reside in the dorm. Second, the caretaker will serve as the examiner. Third, the applicant may use any ingredient to prepare any meal they wish." Fumio-dono announced as Soma panicked slightly.

"This is news to me! Did you know Sora?" He asked me as I quietly held three liquor bottles on my right hand and my test tubes filled with spice, which I call spice chambers, and looked at Soma blankly.

"...It's your fault. I told you to read pamphlets completely when you receive one." I stated as he looked at me with a pale complexion, knowing that I'll serve using my bartending and baking skills instead of making a main entree.

"I guess that makes you lose by default. I won't let you cross the threshold without seeing what you're made of."

"Huh? Then that means tonight I'll have to..."

"-Camp out, of course."

"You can't be serious! even in April, nights get freezing cold! I'm already hal-dead from exhaustion and hunger!"

_*Twitch*_

"The challenge is an absolute requirement. Just give up!" Fumio-dono scoffed "We only have leftover scraps in the dorm kitchen, anyway."

Soma and I smirked _'Leftovers huh...Soma I trust that you know what to do...'_

"Consider today your unlucky day...Now, Sora-"

"Does that mean I can use those leftovers?" Soma asked

"What?"

"We'll take on the challenge. Me and Sora will make a full course dish. Where's the kitchen?" knowing Soma in these situations I would become the sous chef and the one who'll make the desert and mix instead.

As Fumio-dono guided us to the kitchen, I quietly observed the dorm. 'This looks to be older than Fumio-san, but some of the facilities are about as old as Soma and I...perhaps the work of Dojima-dono, Chichihue, Nakamura-dono, and Otou-sama when they were the core members of this Dorm...I can't wait.'

"Oh, look, Sora. It's a really nice kitchen, considering what the place looks like from the outside!" I smiled softly and brushed my fingers on Soma's as I walked further in to set up my ingredients.

I was planning to make my special blend of white Vinho Verde with a mix of cinnamon malt wine with sakura-rose macarons or cup tiramisu for the exam, but was actually the best choice as Soma seems to have found some canned mackerel to use.

"Listen up! I hate know it all brats the most!" I tilt my head slightly as I removed my ribbon from my neck as I pulled my hair back and smirked as I narrowed my eyes slightly. "How many student-cooked meals do you think I've tested so far? Don't pressume that I'll give the both of you a passing grade for something you're going to slap together!"

Soma walked around the room to do his bit of inventory.

"All right! This should be more than plenty." Soma must have finished his inventory then.

"Sora! Are you ready?" He looked at me from the corner of my eye as I nodded and smiled softly.

"Hong on to your seat, Polar Star Dormitory Caretaker, Daimido Fumio-dono-" Soma tied his headband firmly as he adressed our judge for this course.

"-We'll serve you something that will certainly satisfy your tastes." I then started preparing the ingredients that Soma may need and prepared my own along the way as we silently worked around the kitchen.

_'Eggs, onions, panko, rice, wine, liquor...my tiramisu is already set and done while my Vinho mix was almost...and done! The prep work is-'_ "Soma!"

"Okay!" I smiled lightly as we worked around the kitchen in sync.

_'These kids are sure experienced with working with each other...it's like a very well oiled machine!'_ Fumio-dono watched us work in amazement as I slightly smiled at her commentary.

_'Just a bit more and-'_ "It's done!"

"There wasn't a scrap of ground beef or pork left!" Fumio-dono exclaimed, quite surprised at the course presented before her. "What magic is this? How did you make this meat-filled hamburger steak?"

"We used canned mackerel. It's a mackerel burger!"

"Mackerel burger you say!"

"Hai! We used eggs, onion, and panko-" I started

"Then I added drained canned mackerel and seasoned it with salt and pepper while Sora started on the rice and broth alongside her finishing her half of the course." Soma continued.

"We cooked it up, and you get a fluffy mackerel burger. To top it off, We took the drained mackerel juice and Soma made an easy light sauce with it by adding ponzu and thickening it with potato starch." I explained.

"I'll call it the Yukihira-brand Kitchen-clearing Mackerel Hamburger Set with Sora's Vinho-cinnamon wine and Tiramisu-vodka recipe!" Soma grinned widely as he held me to place his chin on top of my head.

_'I seriously think that my height is too much of an advantage for my mates. I'm not short, I'm actually tall for my age and ethnicity, but my height is the perfect quasi-headrest for my mates.'_ I deadpanned as I then start to listen to the judgement of the dorm caretaker.

"Have a taste!/ Meshiagare..."

"Don't be ridiculous! A hamburger made from canned mackerel would be way too fishy..." She then took a bite and her expression changed.

"DE-LI-CIOUS!" She exclaimed with a blissed out expression and then turned her attention to the soup.

"What is this?!" She exclaimed "How did the both of you come up with this?! There was neither kelp or bonito to use as the soup base!"

"Well, you see...Soma might have brought something he could use." Soma flicked the squid tenteacle in his mouth as I twitched slightly at the unsightly behavior.

"Squid?! You made a soup base using squid?" Her eyes almost bugged out her head as I held Soma's hand sleepily.

"Dried squid is basically umami in concentrated form." Soma explained

"And Soma reconstituted it in hot water and added salt, with me sneaking a few more spices in, he created a great soup base with the depth of flavor." I explained as I rubbed my eyes.

Fumio-dono then took a sip of the Vinho-cinnamon and widened her eyes. "The smell isn't too empowering but actually suits the mackerel and soup and balances the flavour and enhancing it as well! The tiramisu is also great! How did you do it quickly?"

"My specialty is about balancing and enhancing the flavors of each dish through my mixes and spices while shortening the preparation time, you see..." I quietly explained "As it is, most of the food I serve are served with either spices, mixes, or both. So the names are pretty self explanatory..."

Soma placed me on his back as he noticed me nod off to sleep. '_As usual, preparing my specialities are tiring. But meeting and stressing myself over my soulmates tired me out more than I expected...'_

As I slowly dazed off, I missed Fumio-dono remember her younger years and daydreamed, only to attempt kissing Soma, with him holding her back.

I woke up then to the sound of keys jiggling. "The both of you are soulmates, right? You can take rooms 303 and 304."

"Thank you very much...Fumio-dono." I bowed as Soma and I went up to our dorm rooms.

I quickly unpacked in room 304, where I noticed the scent of lingering red wine throughout the room. _'Wine seeped through the floor and stained the smell huh...'_

I went to Soma's room and we talked about what happened after I left the room.

"So you met your other mate huh..."

"Soma? What's the problem?"

"Nothing...it's just that I have to get used to you not spending as much time with me huh..."

"Soma..." I sat on his lap facing him and gently caressed his face. "I'm not replacing you. You know that. I'm not favoring one of you for another either. I learned to love you and I'll be learning how to love them. So that's why...don't make that face because of me..."

My eyes get watery as he quickly wrapped his arms around my possesively and comfortingly. His lips were on mine as we made out on his bed for a couple of minutes before he looked at me seriously. "As long as when you set a time for each of us you won't let any of us disturb our time with you, okay?"

I nodded with a small, cherubic smile. "Okay..."

"Now can you let me see his mark?" He asked me as I stood up to stretch my gently waking body.

I looked at him and removed my blazer off first and lowering my skirt a bit. I then removed my necktie and blouse as I unstrapped by bra in front of him.

You see, I'm confident enough with my body that I don't mind much if my soulmates take a look but conservative enough that I don't wear too revealing clothing without purpose.

Soma's hands grabbed my waist as I pulled my hair up in a high messy bun, and gently traced his soulmark with his right hand as he traced circles on my waist with his left.

As he kissed his mark on my right shoulderblade, he then pressed his palm on my mid back and traced it until it was above my right breast.

I quietly groaned as he whispered loving words in my ear as he helped me get dressed with my usual summer sleepwear.

"So his name is Kurokiba Ryo, huh? I'm guessing that he is a 1st year student here, then?" I nodded as I turned around with my hands buttoning the last button.

My sleepwear consists of some of Soma's old baggy white polos or his hoodies and my short shorts.

"It's the first time we've lived away from Yukihira together right? Then my first time away from Yukihira and being in a different room from you as well..."

"Yeah..."

"It's quiet here..."

"It's unlike the nights at the diner right?"

"It is." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before kissing me chastely on the lips as we held hands on his bed.

As Soma and I were lounging on his bed, I heard noises above us before a face peeked out from the ceiling.

"Hey, transfer students!" The, familiar, friendly stranger smiled at us.

Soma looked shocked as I chuckled quietly behind my hand. "Konnichiwa Satoshi-san. Or should I say, Satoshi-senpai?"

I met Isshiki Satoshi before on a meeting with the representatives of the schools before where he and I became close friends with the other representative, The 12th throne: Arcana Major card 16; The Tower- Masaki Toshiro.

"Ah! Sora-nyan. C'mon we're having a welcome party."

-Room 205-

"Like I said, I'm busy studying for the written exam! Go have your party in some other room! Why do you guys always party in my room?!" I quietly stood near the bookshelves as Soma sat down near Tadokoro-san in Marui-san's room as he complained at us half-heartedly.

I was wearing my black tube-crop top with my white long sleeved hoodie and black loose pants while Soma is wearing a blue hoodie jacket over his yukihira T-shirt and blue track pants.

Marui Zenji-san is the owner of room 205. He has straight black hair with equally black narrow eyes that were covered by thin wire glasses, similar to the ones I have but rounder. He is wearing an orange long sleeved polo and dull green pants. His room was also filled with books upon books, similar to my own room. 'I wonder if we can exchange data some time?'

"What choice do we have? You have the biggest room after room 304, which Fumio-san doesn't let us use." Yoshino-san replied while examining her nails.

Yoshino Yuki was the one chasing the game animals earlier and she resides in room 116. She has strawberry blonde hair tied into two buns on the side of her head and bright sea green doe eyes. She is wearing an orange and white tank top under a blue-green cardigan and light blue denim shorts. She gave of a familiar cutesy vibe. 'I wonder if I can pet some of her game animals.'

"Who said you can sit on my bed!" Marui-san scolded Yoshino-san.

"Your room is always clean, too." Sakaki-san idly comented.

Sakaki Ryoko is the one who currently occupies room 112. She has long purplish hair and almond maroon eyes. She is wearing a black v-neck tank top under a light purple sweater and light denim jeans.

"I just finished cleaning up!" Marui-san informed her.

"There were books scattered about earlier." Sato-san wondered while Aoki-san nodded.

Sato Shoji resides in room 107 while Aoki Daigo resides in room 211. Sato-san has a bronze undercut hairstyle and beady black eyes while Aoki-san has black hair with sideburns. Sato-san is wearing a blue sweatshirt and denim pants while Aoki-san is wearing a white tank top and black jogging pants.

"That's because you guys were rampaging in my room!" Marui-san fumed.

"Anyway, you should have more chairs around." Aoki-san noted.

"Like hell I should!" Marui-san exploded as Ibusaki-san sat down quietly near the bookshelf with a cup on his mouth.

Ibusaki Shun is a quiet guy who lives in room 208. He has charmingly ruffled maroon hair that covers his eyes. He is wearing a navy blue turtle neck and white denim jeans. He gives out a mysterious aura but I'm betting that he's just not a talkative person at all.

"Whoops." I quickly caught the fallen books before they fell to the ground and fixed them for Marui-san.

"Thank you, Yukihira-chan." I shook my head "Please just call me Sora. And it's nothing Marui-san."

Tadokoro-san was fidgeting slightly. Tadokoro Megumi lives in room 302. Tadokoro-san has blue braided hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink sweetheart neckline dress and grey leggings as she is seated between the bookshelf and Soma.

"Well, who knew that we'd end up in the same dorm, right Sora." I nodded as I sat between his legs as he pulled me in to his arms.

"Y-yeah...Wait, does this mean that you and Sora-san passed the dorm entrance challenge in one try?"

"I guess./Somewhat..." Soma and I replied. "I'm glad I/he managed to scrape by!"

"That's amazing. Almost no one makes it through on the first try."

"Is that so. May I ask how it went for you, Tadokoro-san?" I quietly asked, tilting my head slightly to look at her as I basked in Soma's embrace.

"O-oh, um...So-so I guess...and please call me Megumi, Sora-san."

"Only if you drop the -san for my name as well..."

"O-okay!"

"Here, Yukihira-kun, Sora-chan." Sakaki-san offered us a cup where she poured in rice juice.

My eyes dilated as I scented the drink. _'This is not the scent of branded or local rice juice...this is an original made drink.'_

"Oh, thanks./Thank you!" Soma and I thanked her as she looked at us strangely.

"Umm...are the both of you soulmates?" Sakaki-san asked Soma and I as the room fell into silence.

"...How did you notice, Sakaki-san?" I asked her amusingly, tilting my head back to Soma's chest and looking at her.

"W-well it's just that, even though you have the same last name, you don't look similar and you look closer than actual siblings. Besides some of my friends at home have met their soulmates already so..." She trailed off as I silently unzipped my jacket.

"Yeah, Sora and I are soulmates." Soma deadpanned as he silently tugged my jacket and placed his hand on his soulmark as I did the same to him. "Would you like to see it Sakaki-san?" I asked.

"Can I? Most of my friends said that I shouldn't look at another's soulmark without the concent of their soulmate." She said as Soma and I looked at each other and chuckled.

I looked at her amusingly "Well, one of my soulmates gives his concent, so why not? Soma you can show them."

As I removed my right sleeve, Soma removed his and showed my mark as well.

"Wow! they're so pretty!" Yoshino-san jumped from the bed to look at our soulmarks clearly as everyone else looked as well.

Soma's mark was a Red Chinese Dragon sprouting out fire as it curled up to my shoulder, his name was inscribed at the body of the dragon as well. I hid Ryo's mark as I don't think that he would like it if I showed his mark to some stranger before seeing it first.

My mark on Soma is a snow white wolf draped on his shoulder with my name curled on the side of his neck in blue-ish silver wich serves as the tail.

We then composed ouselves after everyone was done observing our marks.

"Still, are you sure we won't get into trouble for partying this late at night?" Soma asked Ryoko-chan, she told me to call her that along with Yuki-chan, as he pulled me back to his chest.

"It's fine, the dorm's in the middle of the forest."

"Well, but..." "Fumio-dono doesn't mind Soma."

He looked at me."If she did, then she wouldn't be cooking right now and would have scolded us already."

"Hey, guys! I have some buri daikon! Come get some." Fumio-dono's voice rang out the pipes.

"Yeah!" "I love that hag!" Aoki-san and Sato-san went down to get the snacks with a third person who went with them. 'Satoshi-senpai?'

I looked at the others in the room.

"Just come back before Fumio-san starts her spiel about the elite ten." Yuki-chan called out to the two as the door closed.

"Hey, what's this Elite Ten thing?" my eyes shadowed as my eyebrows twitched at the ridiculous question Soma, of all people, asked.

One would think that as the soulmate of one of the elite members of the culinary society, he would listen when I discuss my position and any related topics that go alongside it.

"Huh? Are you seriously asking that question?" Ryoko-chan bewilderedly asked.

"You really came here without a clue, even though Soracchi is a part aof a similar council that holds the same exact responsibilities as them, huh?" Yuki-chan commented as well as my eyebrows twitched even more.

"Marui, explain." Yuki-chan called out to Marui-san.

"Why me?"

"Quit whining, it's for the newbie. Oh, and explain about Celeste's Zodiac and Arcane's Major Arcana Councils." Ryoko-chan rebuked.

"Fine." Marui-san adjusted his glasses at the same time I pushed mine up my nose.

"The Totsuki Elite Ten Council is a committee composed of the top 10 students within the academy. Students are allowed to decide many of the academy's affairs, so a wide variety of issues are settled by the council. They are, in effect, the academy's highest decision-making body. In the academy's heirarchy, they are second only to the director himself, and not even the instructors can disobey their decisions. In addition, two other schools have the same council duties passed on to their students. And those two academies are on par with Totsuki." Marui-san explained as I continued to where he trailed off.

"Those two academies, instead of implementing the council only during highschool, implement the council positions from elementary to college. These two schools are Celeste Royale Executive Academy-" _I clutched my middle school passport and badge for Celeste_ "and Arcane Light Educational Facility." _I also gripped my updated school passport and badge from Arcane._ "These two schools have seats as well. Celeste Academy has 13 Zodiac Gates, or seats, and Arcane Academy has 22 Major Cards, or thrones, that are occupied by selected students through an assortment of tests." My eyes then narrowed '_And I am amongst the select few to pass those tests.'_

"Decades ago, when the dorm was consistently at maximum capacity, a bunch of Elite Ten members were from Polar Star." Yuki-chan informed Soma and Ryoko-chan followed after her. "There were even years when all of the Ten were from Polar Star."

_'Thinking about it, the Golden age of Totsuki was when Chichihue, Otou-sama, Dojima-sama, and Nakamura-sama were here, wasn't it.'_

"Once Fumio-san gets going about those times, it turns into a long story." I smiled back softly at Ryoko-chan as she concluded the story.

"Huh." I looked at Soma from the corner of my eyes and frowned slightly at the, now familiar, thoughtful look he made.

The door opened. "Here!" Aoki-san and Sato-san entered with bright smiles as they carried the food inside Marui-san's dorm as I sat down beside Ibusaki-san near the bookshelf.

"Hi there, Yukihira Soma-kun! You too Sora-nyan. Welcome to the Polar Star Dormitory! We're glad to have you! I'm Isshiki, a second year. Soma-kun, you can call me Isshiki-senpai." The strawberry blonde male introduced himself as I smirked, remembering the oddities the older male had.

Isshiki Satoshi lives in room 206 and is the only second year living in the dorms. He has strawberry blonde hair and berry blue eyes. He is currently wearing his school polo and pants under the kumabear putit-house apron, which I gave him on our meeting, and a white bandana around his head.

"Hi./ Pleasure, City-Village senpai"(Sato-village, Toshi-City)

"Heh...you really are amusing, Water-Sky" (Mizu-water, Sora-sky. Her real name is Mizumi Sora)

"You two know each other?" Ibusaki-kun asked quietly. "Yes, I met him on my third year in middle school." I replied as he nodded at me.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you join us! It means we have yet two other comrades with whom to share our youth!" I closed my eyes and leaned on the bookshelf lightly, used my other senses for practice and to avoid Satoshi-senpai's _apron technique; the sudden flash._

"There's nothing better! Listen, friends! We all live under the same roof and eat the same food. That's youth right there! The epitome of student life! I joined the dorm because I aspired to that kind of life. Now, let us savor this shining dorm life together!"

"Well, sure, but can you please stop coming through the attic to call on us?" Sato-san asked

"Eh, I can't?" he crossed his arms "Well, maybe I'll use this (the announcement pipes) for the guys, too. Whenever I use this, Tadokoro-chan comes over every time!"

"W-well...he keeps on talking to me every couple minutes if I don't go..." She explained as the rest of the guys gained creeped out expressions as I opened my visible eye and chuckled behind my hand.

_'I can actually visualize Megumi-chan huddled to her blanket and looking at the pipes while whimpering.'_

"He gives up eventually if you ignore him." Ryoko-chan brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're so conscentious, Megumicchi."

"O-on second thought, It'd be annoying to have him talk at us all the time..." Aoki-san uncomfortably stated.

"Y-yeah...maybe the attic is better." Sato-san grimaced.

"Uh...Guess this dorm's full of wierdos." Soma commented with a strange look on his face.

"Like you're the one to talk, Soma..." I stated.

"You'll fit in right away, Soma-kun." I looked at Megumi-chan with an amused face as not a few minutes later, we were proven correct.

"Everyone have their drinks?" Satoshi-senpai asked us. "So, here's to the future of Yukihira Soma-kun, Yukihira Sora-nyan and the glory of polar star dormitory. Cheers!"

"The rice juice is awesome!" Soma laughed boisterously as my hands twitched to grab my tessen.

"See, you're already fitting in just fine." Tadokoro-chan commented as I gave a small laugh at their amusing antics, ignoring the small pang of jealousy that rung through my heart.

As they sang and partied, Ibusaki-kun and I were readying the leftovers from projects.

_'Note; they are strictly drunk on juice. Meaning I can't serve them my Victorian macarons for tonight.'_

"Food! We need more food!" Soma burst out with a laugh as Ibusaki-kun presented his share and I brought out mine.

"Okay, how about something I smoked today?" He put down the plate in front of Marui-san and Soma. "Smoked cheese and three types of smoked jerkey."

"Mine as well, my fruit carneval macarons!" I showed them a bunch of different colored macarons. These macarons were a real piece of work to deal with.

"Mhm! Delicious as always, Sora-nyan!" Satoshi-senpai and Ibusaki-kun grabbed a macaron each and the others then grabbed one as well.

Everyone froze as they took a bite and I smirked "D-DELICIOUS!"

I laughed

-Time Lapse-

"Almost everyone's asleep." I glanced at Satoshi-senpai and Soma from the corner of my eye as I fixed everyone's passed out positions. _'Ibusaki-kun is still awake...'_

"Well...Tonight was really fun either way. Again, the both of you are very welcome here, Soma-kun and Sora-nyan."

"Oh, thanks!/ Arigato Satoshi-senpai..."

"We're all out of food. I have some filleted Spanish mackerel. I'll go make something."

"You're going to cook dressed like that, huh?"

"Careful, Satoshi-senpai..." I looked out the window as Soma cradled me to his chest.

"Okay, all done. Dig in." I raised my eyebrow _'Well that was quick...'_ "It's Spanish mackerel with Chinese pepper and a puree."

"Thanks for the food!" My eyes are closed as I evaluated his dish. '_Although it is a very good dish with little to no flaws, I know that he isn't cooking seriously.'_

"A 79, Satoshi-senpai...you didn't put in your best efforts, but I guess it's enough to satisfy me for a bit."

"Hahaha!...Well..." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I chuckled _'Yes. I really shouldn't be the one talking.'_

"By the way, Soma-kun. I heard you said some pretty interesting things at the academy opening ceremony. Sora-nyan I understand where she's coming from and I'm sure she'll push through it. Gunning for the number 1 spot at Totsuki may not be as easy as you may think..." I leaned back to Soma's chest as I smirked.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself: I'm one of the Totsuki Elite Ten...The seventh seat...Isshiki Satoshi. Now...I'd like to try your cooking next, Soma-kun." Soma's breath hitched at the announcement as I bowed my head to shadow my smirk and my eyes. "Show me what narrative you'll create on your plate."

_'Hajimemashou Soma-kun, you will soon walk through the same road Chichihue and I walked through. We'll show you the competative rivals you'll need to face, Soma!'_ My eyes glinted omniously in the dark room. _'Saa~ Meshiagare...'_


	6. First Plate: Fifth Dish

**The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm**

**Recap:**

**"By the way, Soma-kun. I heard you said some pretty interesting things at the academy opening ceremony. Sora-nyan I understand where she's coming from and I'm sure she'll push through it. Gunning for the number 1 spot at Totsuki may not be as easy as you may think..." I leaned back to Soma's chest as I smirked.**

**"Allow me to reintroduce myself: I'm one of the Totsuki Elite Ten...The seventh seat...Isshiki Satoshi. Now...I'd like to try your cooking next, Soma-kun." Soma's breath hitched at the announcement as I bowed my head to shadow my smirk and my eyes. "Show me what narrative you'll create on your plate."**

**'_Hajimemashou Soma-kun, you will soon walk through the same road Chichihue and I walked through. We'll show you the competative rivals you'll need to face, Soma!'_ My eyes glinted omniously in the dark room. '_Saa~ Meshiagare...'_**

-Line Break-

Soma looked thoughtful as he carried me to lean on the bookshelf, not really minding the fact that I was still awake.

"Does your family run a traditional Japanese restaurant, by any chance?" Soma asked Satoshi-senpai as he observed the dish with keen senses.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Satoshi-senpai's smooth voice sounded amused as I kept my head low and observed the scene with full awareness.

"Spanish mackerel grilled with Chinese pepper is a common Japanese dish, but it can't be made well by just any establishment."

'_That's right, although it might sound easy to make, it is a delicate dish to serve, specially if you're going to serve a full restaurant with many orders on your plate._' I mentally noted as I looked up to see Satoshi-senpai chuckle quietly, amused by Soma's deduction.

"All right! I'll use another dish on Yukihira's secret menu. Item number 20!" my beloved soulmate exclaimed, exited at the prospect of beating the unspoken challenge presented to him.

"Yukihira?" Satoshi-senpai questioned and I looked at him, tilting my head slightly to face him.

"It's the diner that our family runs." I softly told the confused upperclassman as Soma tied his band around his head and I moved mine from my head to my arm.

"I'll use the same ingredient. And I'll serve you Yukihira's popular menu item, with the same spring theme as yours." Soma turned around with his hands on his hips to face Satoshi-senpai and I, as I wanted to go to my room to get my mango-jasmine mochi.

As I returned to my room, I grabbed my dessert chamber and quickly went back to Marui-san's room, just in time to see Yuki-chan, Ryoko-chan, and Ibusaki-kun talking about the cook off.

"-re is Soracchi?" I heard Yuki-chan ask Ibusaki-kun as I stood near the door.

"She went to her room to get something." The stoic male replied as he tilted his head towards Yuki-chan.

"I just went to get something to pair with Soma's dish." I walked towards them as I turned on the lights, careful not to disturb the still sleeping students sprawled on the floor.

I looked at Soma and Satoshi-senpai from the corner of my eye. '_Although this is a picture worthy to be displayed on my phone...'_

"...Are we really going to let senpai's attire pass without comment" _Thank you Yuki-chan, my thoughts exactly._

"We shouldn't interfere in a cook-off." Ryoko-chan sweatdropped.

"Yeah..." I looked at the comedic scene blankly, and just shook my head and pinched my nose while letting out an exhausted sigh. '_These situations are considered normal, but I still tire of such..._'

"All done!" Soma announced with a wide grin that I returned with a serene smile. "Yukihira's secret menu; Item number 20, revised! It's tea over a mackerel rice ball!"

I laughed softly, quite amused at the fact that, of all the Yukihira secret menu items he revised, he picked the recette I made when I was younger. It used to look different from the current item because Chichihue changed the presentation from mine to a more diner-esque presentation.

"...This menu item is typically made with salmon, but he changed the dish to accomodate mackerel instead." I said with a soft chuckle as Soma looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"I made enough for everyone, so you guys can dig in." Soma gave everyone a serving with a grin.

"Oh, wait..." He paused and turned to look at me "Do you still have them?"

I grinned as I presented him my container. "That recette was made by me, so of course I brought the accompaniment to that recette."

"Thanks!" He grinned once more as he brought out 4 pouches from my container to give to them.

Mochi can be a small snack, accompaniment, or dessert so I usually package them in sets of four.

"Uwah! The mochi smells like jasmine but when you bite into it, the chewy softness of the mango flavor manager to compliment the jasmine scent! What did you use for the scent, Sora-chan?" Yuki-chan gushed out as the other three nodded in agreement. "It's like a walk in the orchard in spring!"

"You see, the scent is made out of jasmine tea and the main mochi flavour is dried mango paste that I made from dried mango that I bought in Cebu, Philippines. They sell great dried mangoes and I actually have a friend that lives there, so I bought them from her in exchange for my mango macarons as well." I explained quietly with a gentle smile as I showed them the recette paper that was wedged in my dessert container.

"Well...Now, how about we taste Soma-kun's dish!" Satoshi-senpai clapped his hands as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ne, what did you pour over the rice?" Ryoko-chan tilted her head as she took in the aroma of the dish.

"It's a blend Sora taught me. It's salted kelp tea." He explained as he brought the tea kettle up. "It's mild saltiness and depth of flavor are perfect ways to wrap up the feast. Sora actually used to serve it with a small kettle so that our customers can enjoy it with, or without the tea."

"Aw, how can my appetite say no when served something like this?" Yuki-chan squealed as Ibusaki-kun nodded in agreement.

Satoshi looked thoughtful as he looked at the dish, scrutinizing the pedestrian looking dish. '_Pedestrian it may look to some, the taste it gives however...'_

"All right, then. Ittadakimasu!" Yuki-chan and the others then went to take a bite and froze before shoveling more into their mouths.

"Delicious!" Satoshi-senpai smiled in bliss at the taste.

"The mackerel is really juicy, and the skin's brittle texture is superb! The umami just gushes out with every bite." Yuki-chan commented in joy at the flavor as she takes another bite.

"You can't get this mouthfeel from just grilling the fish. How did he-" Ryoko-chan was cut off by Satoshi-senpai.

"Poele..." Satoshi-senpai muttered. "This mackerel has been cooked using the poele method."

"_Po..._" Yuki-chan started.

"**_...E..._**" Ryoko-chan continued.

"**_...Le?!_**" Soma ended.

I just stared blankly at the scene. _'...Chichihue and I taught him how to do it...but Chichihue might've just left it at that... and knowing Soma, he wouldn't ask us what it's called...'_ I sighed.

"Wait, why are you acting all surprised?" Yuki-chan pointed at Soma with an irritated screech.

"Huh? I was just wondering what this poele thing is." He gave a half-hearted reply.

"Poele is a French method of cooking. A type of saute in which you pour the oil you're using, like olive oil and such, over the ingredients from above to ensure even browning." I explained from beside the semi-naked upperclassman.

"Tell me, Soma-kun. How did you come to know a French cooking method?"

"Uh, I just learned this from dad and Sora was the one who taught me how to do it properly. Dad said that it's the best way to make fish crispy." Soma explained pointing a finger up to make a point. "You can eat it all crunchy with rice, or enjoy a slightly different texture altogether by softening it a little in salted kelp tea. That dish was made by Sora as a challenge from dad."

"I know Sora-nyan learned how to cook French cuisine in her middle school, but how about your father?" Satoshi-senpai asked Soma.

"Oh, I'm not really sure." Soma replied sheepishly.

"Chichihue went around cooking in a lot of different countries and learned different types of cuisines. It's not my story to tell though." I cut in a bit, seeing that Soma doesn't know much. Honestly, I only know things because of me being the first seat in Celeste, I have sources and resources that I access throught that.

"I see..." Satoshi-senpai looked amused and intrigued at the attitude and mindset Soma and I possessed. To be honest, Soma's more talented than I, so I compensate by gaining inspiration from my soulmates, family, and friends.

The others then started eating once more, scarfing down the dish with as much elegance they could muster. I smiled, content with the feeling of being at home.

I stood up to hug Soma as he put his arms around me._ 'How nice is it to have this much friends...'_

My thoughts were cut off as I closed my eyes and pecked Soma on the cheek, moving towards the door as Soma and Satoshi-senpai have a...err, youthful/manly moment with each other.

I heard Megumi-chan wake up._ 'Exhibit A: A classmate shaking hands with a nearly naked man shedding tears.'_

Yuki-chan and Ryoko-chan then went on to wake up the rest of the dorm members. Seeing that they couldn't wake up Marui-san, I pushed myself off the wall to lay him down on his bed and cleaned the poor boy's room. '_There are males in this room, right? Why am I the one doing this again?'_

"Okay. Dismissed!" Yuki-chan said as all of us went out to our respective dorm rooms.

I stopped along the hallway to wait for Soma, Ibusaki-kun glancing at the room from behind me. As Soma stepped out of the room, he found me leaning against the wall.

"Let's go, Sora!" he exclaimed gently as he held my hand before going to sleep on our respective dorm rooms.

-Time Skip-

I woke up before the sun rose up and started exercising. I did my morning routine.

My morning routine consists of yoga, jogging, katas, weapon training, taking a bath, brushing my teeth, doing my hair, dressing up, then making breakfast.

I managed to finish my routine before the others woke up, so I took a quick stroll around the inside and outside of the dormitory before eating breakfast.

'_So there's a garden-farm at the back, there are rice fermenting in the basement, and I saw a workplace for making smoke wood near the back as well. I also saw a empty liquor cellar and a bar in the right wing, maybe I'll ask Fumio-dono if I can use it.'_ I hummed as I entered the dormitory while thinking about the layout of the dormitory building.

I entered the dining hall just as I heard the others finished explaining the rules of a Shokugeki to my completely uninformed soulmate.

_'I guess it's partially my fault for not explaining. I got used to Arcane and Celeste academy's information network where none of the students are clueless about the ins and outs of the academy.'_ I sighed forlornly as I noticed that everyone has already finished eating.

'_I'll just eat my snacks then...' _I fingered my bag as I tightened the straps of my knife bag and adjusted my schoolbag as well.

"Soma, I'll be going first." I announced to my soulmate as I grabbed my rollerblades and helmet that I left in the corner of the dining hall.

"Eh? You're not going to eat breakfast?" Ryoko-chan asked me as the others observed me, ready for the day.

"Don't worry, I made my meals earlier this morning. Well, bye!" I then fixed my ribbon as I skated out of the dorms, leaving a small container with a note on it.

The container had a whole blueberry cheesecake for the dorm dwellers with the note saying _'Do Enjoy'_ for them as well.

As I skated past the dorm gates I heard their voices ring out.

"D-DELICIOUS!" I laughed as I skated faster towards the school campus building.

_'Maa, meshiagare...'_


End file.
